


Necessity

by seratonation



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fear, Fluff, Isolation, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:  clint is worried about bruce because bruce will not come out of his lab for anything not missions not even food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon

Clint was not obsessive by nature, but no one has seen Bruce for a couple of days now. He refused to come out on the last mission with them, and Clint’s gone over the security footage. Bruce hasn’t left the lab in three days, not to eat, or sleep or anything.

Clint watched him from the vents all day, and when the next day it became obvious it was going to continue this way, he dropped down into the middle of the lab. 

Bruce blinked at him a couple of times and then looked up at the displaced ceiling tile. “You could try knocking?”  
“Would you have let me in?” Clint asked.

When Bruce didn’t reply Clint nodded. “It’s lunchtime, let’s go.”

“No, I’m fine,” Bruce said, waving a hand, turning back to his computer. 

“When was the last time you ate?” Clint asked him.

“I’m not hungry,” Bruce said stubbornly.

“Because your system is starting to shut down,” Clint said, “you need to eat.”

“I’m fine,” Bruce said, “I’ve done this before.”

“I read your file, I know what that means, and that’s not good enough,” Clint said, “Stark stocks the place as if we’re going to be snowed in at any moment.”

“I- I can’t go up there,” Bruce said, “I scare the others.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Clint replied, grabbing Bruce’s arm.

Bruce forcibly pulled away. “I’m not stupid, I see it in their faces, it’s safer for everyone if I stay-”

“Look doc,” Clint interrupted, “we’re all scared of each other, we’re scared of ourselves- well okay, maybe Steve and Thor aren’t scared of themselves but,” he paused, “we are all scary people, I’d be worried if they weren’t scared.”

“Look, I get what you’re trying to do-”

“I’m not trying to do anything,” he said, “I’m just trying to get you to eat something.”

He held out a hand but Bruce clenched his jaw and turned his back to Clint. “I’ll come up in a little while.”

Clint let it go. He left through the door and went to the kitchen to wait. An hour later, when Bruce didn’t come up again, Clint piled a tray high with food and took it down. 

“I told you I’m not hungry,” Bruce said the moment he saw Clint.

“What makes you think this is for you?” Clint said, but he put the tray down on the desk, within reach of Bruce, and started to pick at the food.

“What are you doing?” Bruce asked. 

“Eating,” Clint said, mouth full, “and watching you work.”

“You can’t do that from the vents like you did yesterday?”

Clint’s eyes widened for a moment before he grinned. “Not everyone can pick up on that.”

“I’m not everyone,” Bruce said, then, to Clint’s surprise, he smiled, “the other guy sensed you.”

“You’re good,” he said, “both of you, Tony didn’t sense a thing, his music is too loud and he isn’t as much fun to watch, he talks to his bots.”

“You do this with all the scientists?” Bruce said and smiled again, and Clint could swear the doctor was flirting with him.

“Only the one’s I like,” Clint said, “which is why I’m trying to keep you around longer.” He pushed the tray of food closer to him.

Bruce reached out for an apple, and contemplated it for a second. “Are you going to take me to bed too?”

Clint couldn’t help the grin. Definitely flirting. “Absolutely,” he said, “if that’s what you wanted.”

Bruce smiled back. “I think I might like that.”


End file.
